I'm gonna burn this place to the ground
by A Wise Owl
Summary: "I am gonna burn this place to the ground." Loki retorted, casually leaning back in the chair; his shackled hands resting on the table as if by choice.


"I am gonna burn this place to the ground." Loki retorted, casually leaning back in the chair; his shackled hands resting on the table as if by choice.

The faceless man smiled. His smile was disturbing for it was more of an ugly smirk that sent shivers down Loki's spine. His face, though, remained unreadable.

"Are you, Mr Odinson?" The faceless interrogator mocked.

Loki did not find it necessary to answer. He knew his interrogator was purposefully being mysterious in the futile attempt of scaring him, but deep inside, the anonymity and the mystery of the place were getting to him. Finding himself surrounded immediately upon seizing the Tesseract and teleporting away, he assumed that it was S.H.I.E.L.D. that had tracked him down. Considering how lucky he was to get such an unlikely shot at escaping, he decided to satisfy himself with the idea that the so-called Avengers must be feeling like fools now that he had almost escaped. He entertained himself with these thoughts when he was being hauled into a spaceship at that time quite ignorant of the fact that not even Stark was in possession of such technology on Midgard.

Having discovered that the shackles forced on him blocked his magic and being ordered to strip down and put onto himself prison clothing, the whole situation seemed less amusing. In the end, as he was no stranger to imprisonment, he reluctantly did as he was told, choosing to play along until the opportunity for escape would present itself. A little voice inside his head was telling him that such an opportunity never came on Titan, but he tried to shut it down.

As his thoughts have wandered into a dangerous territory, Loki tried to fully focus on the situation he found himself in.

"I'll ask you one more time for I am merciful. What do you know of the Tesseract and how were you planning on using it?"

Loki didn't even blink.

"Where is the Tesseract now?" He asked instead.

"Safe. Answer the question." The faceless man replied. When it became clear that Loki was not going to answer, he continued: "Have you got any idea who we are?"

A confusion flashed across Loki's eyes. It was gone before it had a chance to settle in, but the interrogator noticed it.

"We are the TVA – Time Variance Authority. We monitor the time. If we find someone messing it up, we step in and we eliminate them."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Loki asked nonchalantly. "I am a god you…"

The interrogator backhanded him hard across the face.

For a second, Loki sat as if frozen to the spot. Then he stood up and violently thrashed at the shackles which kept his hands secured to the table.

"I will not suffer this insolence a minute longer. You will all bow before me. I am your king!" Loki screamed, still fighting the shackles. "Do you truly believe your meagre restrictions could stop me? If I want to, I will get out of these and kill every single one of you in the blink of an eye."

"Be my guest." The interrogator replied, smirking at Loki's violent yet unsuccessful attempts to break free. The demigod kept trying, quickly understanding that he indeed did not seem capable of breaking the bonds. Panic was creeping into him for this was Midgard, they should not have bonds strong enough to hold a god. Did Thor give it to them?

Loki kept fighting the shackles a while longer, long after it dawned on him that he wasn't strong enough to break them. The reality of being at the mercy of the faceless men was too unpleasant to let in.

"When you're done, if you'd be kind enough to sit down…" The interrogator pointed to the chair. Loki only glared at him when suddenly, he felt two strong hands on his shoulders pushing him back to the chair. The invisible hands disappeared but Loki remained seated whilst breathing rapidly. The interrogator seemed satisfied with that.

"Let me make something clear. No, we are not from Midgard. Yes, we will get to know what you wanted to do with the Tesseract. It's only up to you how unpleasant it's going to be for you to share this information."

"Are you threatening me?" Loki asked quietly.

"I prefer the term _putting cards on the table_."

"And what is in for me, if I disclose the desired information?"

"That is for us to decide, Mr Odinson." The interrogator replied.

"By what right do you presume to judge an Odinson, Mr Mysterious?" Loki asked.

"By the right of the strongest. And you are not really an Odinson, are you, Loki?"

"That is not your business."

"You're right, it isn't. But the Tesseract is. Let me ask you one last time before I place you to the gentle care of my team. What do you know of the Tesseract?" The interrogator asked.

"Everything." Loki answered.

The interrogator smiled.

Out of blue, the room filled with two strong faceless agents who pulled the unexpecting Loki up and began manhandling him to the doors.

"You are to be taken into a holding cell, Loki. There you shall await – either you'll see me and my team to have a lovely conversation about the uses of the Tesseract, or my colleague's team will be coming to bring you for elimination."

"Wait, what elimination? Loki stumbled upon words, trying to find his balance in between the two agents.

"Haven't you been listening? I said that those of no use to us who are found messing with time are eliminated. We erase them from all the timelines. It is as if they have never existed."

"You can't do this to me….you don't…" Loki whispered.

"Oh, I assure you, we can. We have all the means to do so." The interrogator smiled.

"But what does it depend on what you choose to do with me?" Loki screamed when the doors were being opened.

"Upon me. And let me tell you, Loki, you didn't make me very happy today."

"Wait…WAIT!" Loki shouted but he was pushed out of the interrogation room by the faceless agents. He was being taken through dark corridors. His thoughts were a mess. They couldn't actually eliminate him. Such a thing could not have been possible. He hasn't actually done anything. He simply teleported away. What does the Tesseract do exactly? Thanos didn't tell him enough….

The faceless agents opened a random door and Loki was pushed inside a cell. They left the shackles on his forearms and closed the door.

Loki felt such dread that he hadn't felt throughout his invasion of Midgard.

What has he got himself into?

* * *

**Just an idea after the teaser.**

**I don't own anything.**


End file.
